


Owen’s Fiasco

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Ash’s Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: I’m so sorry, Language, M/M, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt! This time from:amazingmsme: Do you think you could do 18 for Curt & Owen? Like when they’re out on a mission before all The Stuff happens?MI6 and the CIA have a joint mission to bad Owen has a history with these guys.





	Owen’s Fiasco

It was rare for the MI6 to specifically call in the CIA for help in a mission. However, they were struggling and had found them self in a corner. So, they had called in the CIA. Curt being the CIA’s top Agent was the one sent. 

 

The mission was supposed to be fairly simple. The key word being fairly. It was a clean up of a previous mission that had went less than ideal. 

 

Owen for a lack of better words had fucked up. He had fucked up really bad. He had pulled a Curt. 

 

Actually, no it wasn’t even a Curt. At least Curt has some form of being able to stop or people saw him and went  _ Oh, it’s this jackass.  _ Owen did not come with that pre warning.

 

The incident that bad happens we had alcohol involved. Raised voices and terrible accents. The less mentioned about the incident the better. 

 

Now, Curt wasn’t exactly giving the entire details. However, he did know that Owen has messed up and acted a tad like him. Currently standing in the lavish hotel room he fiddled with his bow tie. Owen walked in dressed in his nines. Wearing a black almost blue suit that had Curt smirking. Owen looked good. The older agent pressed his body up close to Curt’s and leaned downwards.

 

“Ready love?”

 

“Of course, are you? Do you think they remover you?” Curt queried to the other. Owen cringed slightly. 

 

“I sure hope not after what I did the last time I was here.” 

 

“What, exactly did you do?”

 

“You’ll find out.”

 

“Owen.” Mutters Curt. For once in his life actually understanding why other people got frustrated with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This...... is shitty. I’m sorry for that and it was a pain in the ass to write but I couldn’t keep writing and rewriting it. I rewrote it about fifty times before I styled on this draft and even then I’m not entirely satisfied with it. I’ll be rewriting it but for know this is work *hangs head in shame*
> 
> Reason for choosing Owen. Literally, because it would be the most hilarious. 
> 
> By Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty.


End file.
